


Podfic: 'Stick' by yeaka

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Geordi has a request.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Podfic: 'Stick' by yeaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425140) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Happy Purim Gifts, eafay70! I hope you enjoy my recording of this cute, fun story :-)
> 
> Thank you to yeaka for having blanket permission to podfic. It was such fun to record your work again!

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801505.us.archive.org/3/items/stick_202102/Stick.mp3).


End file.
